Todd X Covent
by DeckOfCards123
Summary: In this Fanfiction Sweeney falls in love with another blond woman. He seems deathly attracted to blonds... Its a little OOC but i like it Alicia Covent belongs to me Sweeney Todd and others characters belong to rightful owners OH and Only rated T for violence
1. My Name Is Alicia

Chapter One ~ my name is Alicia

Mr. Todd heard the door swing open,

"Sit down sir" he said without turning around and was surprised to hear a female voice behind him.

"Mr. Todd sir…" it was a gushy beautiful perfect sounding voice and Mr. Todd resented turning around.

"A woman? What are you doing here might I inquire?" Mr. Todd was trying to intermediate the woman she looked about 24 and she had gorgeous blond curls _'hair the color of Lucy's' _he thought. She wore a simple dress it was light pink. Her skin was fair and beautiful and she was perfect in almost every way she had rosy cheeks and red lips and brown eyes. She seemed like a very, very nice woman kind and caring. She looked at him her face seemed full of pity and caring for Mr. Todd and he could not figure out why no one cared about him except for Mrs. Lovett.

"I know a lot about you Ben…Mr. Todd I wanted to know if it was all true" she said. Mr. Todd had heard her slip up she knew who he was yet he couldn't bring himself to kill this woman. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Lucy or maybe it was the caring and sweetness he had seen in her eyes. But for some reason knowing who he was made him want to know more about her.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Alicia Covent Mr. Todd" she said and looked at him as if waiting for him to do something say something hurt her. Obviously she couldn't be that much on to him maybe she just knew his past she hadn't threatened anything though he'd never see a woman as a threat. "Well I best be on my way Sir it was nice meeting you" she said and curtsied to him before turning to leave. Sweeney looked at her for a second before finally answering.

"Go down to Mrs. Lovett's tell her I said to give you a drink but don't eat the meat pies and tell her to send Toby up" he said. She nodded and left and carefully went down the stairs into Mrs. Lovett's.

"Hello Dearie can I help you?" Mrs. Lovett asked her. "I bet you came for a pie right?" she said. Alicia shook her head remembering Mr. Todd's warning not to eat the pies.

"I have a message from Mr. Todd he said to send Toby up and he said that you should give me a drink" she said softly and sweetly. Mrs. Lovett looked her over.

"TOBY… MR. T WANTS YOU" she called and Alicia watched the boy walk out and then rush up the stairs to Mr. Todd's. Alicia watched the scrappy young boy. She looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"If I could get that water I'd be immensely grateful" Alicia said. Mrs. Lovett glared at her but then got the water she had requested.

…Sweeney came downstairs into Mrs. Lovett's to find the women Alicia his mind rang her name. He wasn't surprised to see her gone though he looked at Mrs. Lovett who pecked his cheek and gave him a glass of gin. He looked at Mrs. Lovett she was all he had left and she wasn't even much left. He had sent Toby out on an errand for him. Maybe Alicia could be somethi…..He cut himself off what was he thinking he could never love again He'd lost Lucy she was gone forever and he'd never see Johanna again he wondered if she looked exactly like her mother. And then there was Alicia she almost resembled Lucy too. He chuckled darkly to himself different from his normal composure. It was almost as it was only blonds he was attracted too. He swigged his gin quickly and stood looking at Mrs. Lovett he flipped a razor open and just looked over it. He had nothing and he would never forgive never forget he deserved to die everyone deserved to die especially Judge Turpin. He would rue the day he had stolen Lucy from him. He dared look back at Mrs. Lovett.

"Foolishness they arrested him for Foolishness" he muttered and started back to his shop. On his way up, he sung a sad tune… "There was a barber and his wife…" he sunk into his chair. "And she was beautiful a foolish Barber and his wide she was his reason and his life and she was beautiful and she was virtuous and he was naïve there was another man who saw that she was beautiful a pious vulture of the law who with a gesture of a claw removed the barber from his plate and there was nothing yet to wait and she would fall so soft so young so lost and OH SO BEAUTIFUL" he finished feeling worse then before but then he heard footsteps walking up to him soft footsteps.

" …Todd" it was the soft voice of Alicia he spun around razor in hand and pushed Alicia against the wall the knife at her neck he watched her chest rise and fall quickly with fear….


	2. That Man is Dead

AN: For the record lovette told sweeney that both Johanna and Lucy were dead

"Ben...jamin Barker sir please let me go" she said.

"That man is dead its Todd and you know it" he said pressing the blade against her neck.

"I'm I'm sorry Mr. Todd I I'm sorry" she said and braced herself scared. Sweeney wanted to make the move to slit her throat easy and done with but he couldn't bring himself to do it he flipped the razor closed and looked at her.

"Get Out" he said. She looked at him eyes wide. "I said GET OUT" he yelled she fumbled for the door handle and then ran out. Sweeney sweared he saw tears in her eyes that her eyes had been glowing with emotion but he didn't catch the emotion. He sunk into his chair wanted to be numb but he wasn't like all his senses had been restored. Like he knew a sense of who he was again he couldn't do this what was he thinking he couldn't fall in love. Love ended badly Lucy was gone and Johanna was too much like her but Alicia looked like Lucy too except for the curls. What was he thinking was he going insane? He stood just as a costumer walked in. He slit the man's throat and was done. How could this happen? How could this happen, why did this happen…?

She sighed softly. Why did he hate her so? All she did was try to be kind be a friend but he hated her, hated her guts…

All she wanted was to be….be a friend? She knew she wanted more than that she loved Ben. She loved how beautiful and handsome and skilled he was whether it was when he was Ben or Sweeney he was still amazing still the same deep inside. How could he not remember her? She was Lucy's best friend. He used to call her little Ally she used to be short 15 years ago. Her hair had a little brown in it and she had always had curls plus her hair was more a brown blond then a blond. She didn't think he'd forget her. But he did. She had lost track of Lucy one night. She had always told her Benjamin was a faithful man that he would be back for her. But she knew the Judge wanted her for his own. One day she saw Lucy the next she didn't. When she brought it up with Nellie she told her Lucy was dead. She had wept hard for her friend. She had always loved Ben more than Lucy but he never saw it that way. She took one last look over her shoulder to his shop. The sight was ruined by Nellie's Pie emporium. They had always tasted nasty. They looked nasty. No offence to Nellie or anything but it was nasty. She sighed and looked down at the ground. She ran into a young man falling onto her back. His face was bloody and his lip was busted.

"I'm so sorry" She said quietly. She hurt so bad her back hurt her legs hurt.

"No my apologies Miss….?"

"Covent Alicia Covent…" she said. "Who Who are you…?"

"Anthony Hope…" he said.

"What happened to you" She cautiously asked.

"I got beat out for looking at Johanna, Judge Turpin's Ward…" he said

"Johanna…? Ben's Daughter?" she said very quietly. He looked confused. "Don't worry about it… Just leave her alone…." She said. She had to tell him right away but from the looks of it this kid was heading there she'd have to wait. She sighed Ben tried to kill her could she even talk to him without him hurting her. She didn't know what to do.

A few hours later…

" ?" she knocked on his door. She slowly walked in. "You know about Johanna now don't you Nellie lied to us…" she said

"Why do you know about Johanna and why do you know about Mrs. Lovette's first name" His voice was cold and he sharpening his razor. She looked at him. She sighed had to tell him now.

"It's me Benjamin little Ally your wife's best friend and Nellie's best friend surely you must remember me…" she said looking at him.

"Ally….?" He looked her up and down. "I I don't remember you looking like this…." He looked at her figure. She had perfect hips and an ample chest. Fifteen years ago she was so small and looked more like a young boy then a girl now she looked like a woman. He watched her, his eyes trailing along her figure. The way the dress hugged her. He shook it off. He couldn't think about her like that. If he thought about her like that he would continue falling. She was beautiful gorgeous but it was wrong she was Lucy's best friend. He remembered her, a lot she always hung around him more than Lucy. She acted like… Like she loved him…


End file.
